The present invention relates to circuit breakers, and particularly secondary circuit breakers for distribution transformers.
While there are many types of circuit breakers available for such systems, the available circuit breakers have relatively complex thermal tripping and manual actuating mechanisms. Moreover, while there are many conventional circuit breakers which can be reset to a higher thermal tripping temperature, existing breakers do not possess a simple mechanism which permits the thermal tripping function to be entirely disabled.